Loving You Forever & Day
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: The 4th instalment in the Dare to Believe series. Read the others before reading this. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Loving You Forever & A Day

The next instalment in the 'Dare To Believe' series. Enjoy :)

Prologue- 2nd August 2022.

Lauren Branning groaned as she heard her alarm wake her that morning. She rubbed her eyes, aware of her husband, Joey, arms tight around her middle. She reached across to her bedside table, grabbed her phone and switched off her alarm.

"5 more minutes, babe, please" He told her, kissing her shoulder through her, no correction his t'shirt.

She laughed and turned to face him, smiling. At 28 years old, she couldn't of asked for a better life. After a long road, she was finally with the love of her life and they had two beautiful children in addition to his son.

"I have to pick up the boys school uniforms. They start next month and I have to go and finalise plans on a certain someone's birthday" She said, smiling. He groaned, leaning back into his pillow.

"Urgh. 35 years old. I'm getting old. This isn't good" He proclaimed. She laughed a little, moving and laid across his chest.

"You look as you did 10 years ago when I met you" She replied, leaning up and kissed him.

"10 years? I have had to put with you for 10 years?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking to her.

"You make it sound like a prison sentence. If it makes you feel any better, technically it's only been 8 years" She told him. He shook his head and kissed her.

"No that doesn't make me feel better. It's been 10 years. Final" He said, moving and placed her on the other side on the bed, hovering above her and kissed her when the door opened. They sprang apart and 8 year old Mason walked in.

"Mason Zachary Branning, what have I told you by knocking?" Lauren proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Mum" He replied. She sighed. She had always encouraged him not to call her mum but he always had and she and Joey had promised each other they would tell him the truth when he was older enough to understand.

"It's okay, sweetheart, come on, what's wrong" She asked, patting the bed. Mason ran and jumped, sitting between them.

"I had a bad dream" He replied, quietly.

"What was it about, buddy?" Joey asked, putting an arm around him.

"Everyone went and I was all alone. I couldn't find them and I was stuck doing maths for the rest of my life" Mason replied, sadly.

"It was just a dream, Masey. We are not going anywhere" Lauren told him, smiling when the door opened again and 5 year old twins, Bradley and Hayden scrambled in.

Bradley was the oldest and true to his name shake had bright red hair with brown eyes, his mothers eyes whilst Hayden had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They climbed onto the bed.

"I know what I want for Christmas!" Hayden proclaimed, smiling.

"Hay, it's 5 months away. Thats pretty good, mate" Joey replied, smiling as Hayden sat with him and Bradley sat with Lauren.

"We want a sister!" Bradley proclaimed, clapping his hands. Lauren and Joey shared a look and she was the first one to look away.

"You have Daisy. Isn't she enough?" Joey questioned. Lauren rolled her eyes, something he saw. Daisy was their goddaughter and Poppy and Fatboy's daughter.

"No, we want a sister!" Hayden said, smiling.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast" Lauren said, sighing, picking Bradley up and Mason grabbed Hayden hand and they jumped off.

•••

Max had agreed to look after the boys today as Lauren had a job interview. Once they had gone, she walked into the living room, sitting next to her husband before turning to him.

"No, Lauren, I know what you are about to ask and the answer is no" He told her, sighing.

"Why not? You know I want a daughter and the boys want a sister" She replied, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you nearly died with the twins and I can't do it again, babe, I can't. I can't lose you, don't you understand?" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know. I was so ill after it recovering but it was worth it in the end. We have 2 beautiful boys out of it. What's wrong with adding a beautiful girl to it?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't up for discussion, Lauren. I'm sorry. I'm not living in fear for 9 months then seeing that again. You mean more to me then a potential daughter" He replied, tucking her head under his chin.

•••

Max had agreed to have the children through the night so Lauren could spend some time with Joey because it had been a while. She had had an interview for an art teacher position at the local secondary school and sixth form after studying her teaching degree for 3 years. They had offered her the job on the spot. She had decided to cook and decided on Chicken Bhuna Curry and rice. He walked in after work. After years of working at the club, Max had signed over the car lot to him.

"Hey, babe. Sell any cars today?" Lauren asked, as Joey walked into the kitchen, handing him a glass of wine.

"Yeah and this one woman tried practically jump in bed with me" He replied, taking the glass of wine from her.

"Tried? Define that please" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"She tried to flirt me, I mean, who wouldn't? But then I told her I was married to a beautiful woman with beautiful kids and she backed down. I still have to break hearts at nearly 35. It's a shame really" He sighed, smirking. She grabbed the tea towel, playfully slapping him with it.

"Good because you're mine and I will fight dirty if I have to" She told him, smirking.

"You're just dirty in general, babe but I wouldn't have you any other way" He replied, moving closer to her and kissing her.

"After dinner. I have a surprise for you anyways" She replied, smiling, pointing to his chair at the table.

"Oh aye? I do like surprises" He said, sitting down.

"It's an early birthday present" She told him, smiling innocently. He smirked and nodded as she went to put the vegetable peelings in the bin, trying to hide the unopened conceptive pills she had disposed of. She hid her duplicity and headed over to the cupboard to get some plates out.

•••

"You did me proud again, babe" Joey said, pushing his empty plate away, smiling at her.

"Good to hear" Lauren replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"So this surprise, what is it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"One track mind. Remind me why did I marry you for you use me as you own personal sex slave?" She asked, laughing, standing up for him to grab her by the arm, pulling her into him, sitting on his lap. She gasped loudly.

"You shouldn't be so good at it then should you?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, placing a hand on her knee. She had to be wearing a high waisted skirt didn't she? She moaned softly as his hand went higher and he kissed her shoulder.

"You're gonna ruin the surprise" She said softly, putting the plates down.

"We can't have that can we?" He questioned, letting her stand. She narrowed her eyes. Still after 10 years, he still had an effect on her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come upstairs in 10 minutes" She said, placing the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs.

•••

Joey went upstairs after 8 minutes. Some could call him impatient but he didn't care. He walked into their bedroom to see Lauren with her pink kimmo wrapped around her body and with that, sat on their bed, her legs crossed, he knew she had been shopping. He smirked. She patted the bed and he sat down.

"Today was a long day, yeah?" She questioned as he took her bare leg across his lap, drawing circles.

"You wanna talk about work?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You kept cracking your neck and straightening your back when you were eating. Something tell me you need a massage" She replied, smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder, placing herself closer to him.

"You read my mind" He smiled as undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off him and he laid on his front. She smirked, swinging her legs either side of him, beginning her massaging at the bottom of his back before working her way up.

•••

Lauren flopped the side of Joey, once she had done, smiling at him as he turned to her.

"You never fail to make me feel good" He told her, smiling, placing an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, nuzzling his head in her neck before untying her kimmo, grinning at her light pink lacy baby doll.

"You like?" She questioned, watching him as his eyes trailed her body, pushing the kimmo off her body.

"You know I do. More then like. I love" He replied, smiling, moving and hovered above her, kissing her, hitching her leg around his waist, kissing her neck. She moaned softly as he began to strip her off her underwear and she was soon naked and his mouth was everywhere. She undid his trousers and pulled down his boxers, soon becoming one again. She moaned on instant contact and he buried his head in her neck, thrusting and picked up speed, both of them reaching climaxes, hitting them with a moan/groan of each others names

•••

"I love you so much. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you" Joey said, collapsing against her chest, panting.

"I love you too and I should think so too. I would have to do something about it" Lauren replied, laughing a little.

"You should do that either way, babe. That sounds promising" He told her, looking at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and thought about it. Even being married for years, they still found it easy to keep things fresh and exciting.


	2. Chapter 1- September Blues

Loving You Forever & A Day.

Chapter 1- September Blues.

Lauren woke on the 3 September to a 5:45am alarm. She groaned, rubbing her eyes, pressing snooze, sighing.

"You know you need to get up, right?" Joey questioned, as she repositioned herself in his arms.

"It's the middle of the night" She said, wanting at least 5 minutes more sleep.

"I'll drag you out if you don't" He threatened. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, seeing his eyebrow rose at her.

"You wouldn't" She said but knew he would, he had done it before. He laughed and she sighed.

"Fine. I'm taking a shower. Alone" She told him, chucking the bed covers aside and went to the bedroom.

•••

"Are you sure he is gonna want his big sister/the new art teacher taking him to school, Dad?" Lauren asked, on the phone to her father as she made the kids breakfast. Joey took over from her, allowing her to sit down as she spoke. She smiled at him, as he handed her a cup of coffee and he kissed her on the forehead, squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be there, don't worry. See you soon" She said, before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked, as the kids came scrambling into the kitchen.

"Just Oscar. Dad wants me to take him to school everyday. Make sure he doesn't skip school again this year" Lauren sighed, putting her phone down and taking sip out of her coffee.

"Oh. Do you want me to take the kids this morning then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, babe. I'm sorry. Me and Dad are the only ones who can help Oscar. He's 15 at the end of year. We need to get them on the right path, it's what Mum would do" She replied, sighing before smiling at Hayden, happy for a distraction.

•••

"So you're starting your GCSEs this year. Very important year, Oscar. You do realised that don't you?" Lauren questioned her brother as she started the car.

"I don't care. I just wanna be anywhere but at school" Oscar replied, sighing.

"If you wanna be anything, you need to have an education" She told him, as she drove.

"Yeah because we all know that an art teacher is what you wanted to be in life, Lauren" He said, turning to her, raising an eyebrow and put his headphones in.

"Oi" She exclaimed, slapping his arm. He pulled his headphones out.

"What, Lauren? You can't tell me anything I don't already know. You didn't care about anything until Joey came along" He replied, sighing.

"Exactly. He gave me a new view on life. But you don't need anyone to do. You're a smart boy, Oscar. You have Abi's brains and I've seen your artwork" She said, as they reached some traffic lights.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me. I have my big sister as my art teacher for the next 2 years. Don't remind me" He told her, crossing his arms, sulking.

"What happened with that girl? Kayleigh wasn't it?" She questioned, turning to him.

"She ditched me. Apparently I wasn't good enough in bed for her" He said, sighing.

"Oscar Branning, what did you just say?!" She exclaimed, slamming the brakes down and doing a u turn into a empty street.

"I've had sex, big deal, Lauren. I know you and Abi were young so don't start" Oscar groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I was 16, Oscar so was are 14 years old. When did this happen?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ain't you gonna be late?" He questioned, looking at the clock in the car. She sighed, starting the car again.

"This isn't over, Oscar. You are 14" She said, turning near the school.

"Yeah, change the record, mother" He replied, crossing his arms. She parked in the school, sighing.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. If our mother was here right now, she would sort you out good and proper" She told him, getting out of the car.

•••

On his first day back, Mason was sent home with a stomach pains and Joey was forced to get Peter Beale to cover the car lot. He wasn't sure what was wrong with his son but he was worried.

"What you been eating, buddy, eh?" He asked, as he brought him a glass of water, holding his forehead, checking for a temperature.

"I didn't mean to. I just found them. They looked nice" Mason replied, sadly.

"What do you mean, Masey?" Joey questioned, sitting on the edge of his bed. Mason looked at his drawer and Joey opened it, narrowing his eyes when he found Lauren's conceptive pills.

"Where did you find these?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the bin. Am I trouble?" Mason said, sadly.

"No, buddy, no you're not. Just get sleep. And I'll be up soon" Joey replied, kissing his forehead and tucked him in, sighing deeply wondering why Lauren would throw away her unused pills when it hit him.

•••

"I can't tell you how much of a day it's been. First Oscar, you won't believe about him" Lauren said, as she walked through the door and into the living room to find Joey sat in the dark. She switched on the light.

"Why are you sat in the dark, babe?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Back to your old tricks again, Lauren?" He questioned, holding up her packet of pills. She sighed.

"Where did you find them?" She asked, taking them from him.

"Mason. He said he found them in the bin. Thought they were sweets" He replied, standing up.

"You gotta let me expl-"

"No, Lauren, I told you I didn't want another baby because I didn't wanna see you in that much pain or nearly died. Some husbands like to see their wife's in labour, apparently they look beautiful but you were in so pain and I did that to you. I don't want to do that to you again" He cut across her, sighing.

"And what about what I want? I want this, I want another baby" She told him, taking his hand.

"You've just started this job. You can't do both. Please, babe, I can't do it. I can't see you like that" He replied, squeezing her hand.

"But I want to do it. I want to have a daughter. You deserve to have a daughter. I want to give you one" She said, sighing.

"This isn't up for discussion, Lauren. We are not having another baby. That's final. We are going to the doctors tomorrow and we are going to get you some more pills and if you don't, well I guess this is gonna be a sexless marriage" He told her, walking past her.

"Fine. You called it. I'm not going to go back on the pill which means no sex. Good we had this talk" She replied, pushing past him, sighing and went to check on Mason.


	3. Chapter 2- Battling Stubbornness

Loving You Forever & A Day.

Chapter 2- Battling Stubbornness.

Lauren showered after a tense meal with the kids then retreated to the bedroom with a bottle of wine, switching on the TV flicking through the channels and settled to watching reruns of Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

Joey didn't go upstairs to bed when she did or when he put the kids to bed. He sat in living room, his head in his hands, trying to find a way around this situation and there wasn't. They were both too stubborn for their own good. He sighed, deciding to go to bed. He switched off the lights and made sure everywhere was locked up before heading up.

He found Lauren asleep with the TV blaring, holding onto a empty glass of wine. He sighed, switching off the TV and walked over to her, taking the glass from her hand, putting it on the side. He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I just can't see you like that again, baby. In so much pain then nearly dying. I can't lose you. I'm nothing without you" He said, listening to her breathing as she slept, kissing her forehead, sighing before going over to his side, got changed for bed and went to sleep himself.

Lauren woke up the next morning, with a headache, probably from the wine. She groaned and realised Joey had his arm draped over her. She sighed and looked at him. He looked so peaceful when sleeping when suddenly he began to stir, as if in distress. She tried to wake him as he began to thrash around. She managed to grab his hands.

"Joey, wake up, it's okay, it's only a dream" She told him, shaking him. His eyes snapped open, looking at her, taking a moment then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh Lauren, Lauren" He said, kissing her hair, her face, her shoulders, anything he could, fully waking up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, pushing him away.

"It was the twins birth again. You had collapsed but you wouldn't wake this time. I tried so hard to wake you, Lauren but I couldn't. You were gone, you were dead. I had lost you" He replied, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's okay" She sighed, hugging him again "I'm here"

"I know you want a daughter. I want you to have one but I can't lose you, Lauren. I can't" He told her, kissing her shoulder. Seeing how scared he was had brought it home to her how much he didn't want her pregnant.

"Maybe I don't have to get pregnant. There are different options" She replied, placing her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away so she could look at him.

"What do you mean, babe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's adoption. There's surrogacy. All things we can talk about when I get home tonight. I have to be at work" She told him, smiling, kissing him briefly before getting out of bed.

•••

"So I'll see you in art today. That should be fun" Lauren commented as Oscar got into the car.

"Not likely, Lauren" He replied, putting his headphones in, turning it up loud. She sighed and started the car. It was a quiet car journey. She didn't know what to do when she decided to break the ice, slapping his arm.

"So how's Amy doing? I heard she was getting some grief from some mean girls. I said I'd keep an eye on her as much I can" Lauren said, smiling.

"Don't know, don't care" Oscar muttered, taking out of one of his earphones.

"Oscar, she's your cousin. Treat her like it" She told him, sighing.

"What like you and Joey treated each other when you thought you were cousins? No thank you" He replied, crossing his arms.

"You're too young to understand" She sighed, turning the corner.

"What's not to understand? You were introduced as cousins and yet you still shagged him. You got lucky when it was revealed he isn't a Branning" He proclaimed, coldly.

"Watch your language with me Oscar Branning!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes, parking the car in the staff car park.

"Why, Lauren? I know what you were like. You drank all the time, sleeping around and barely had any friends. You can't tell me what to do or judge me. It will just make you a hypocrite" He said, before getting out of the car and stormed off. She sighed and went to followed him but was stormed by the arrival of another car. It was former boss and her real father in law, Declan Brookfield.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he got out of the car.

"The company is putting in an investment for the business department. I'm here to see it through" He replied, smiling.

"Oh, right. I remember seeing an email about it. Didn't realise it was you" She said, as they began to walk towards the school.

"So how's you and Joseph?" He asked, as they walked.

"Good. We just had a disagreement but we have passed it now" She replied, sighing.

"As does any marriage, what was it about this time?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My desire for another baby. He didn't want one because he was scared for me after what I went through with the twins but we have agreed to discuss other options" She replied, smiling.

"If you are considering surrogacy, I know a woman who works for me who has had an excellent reputation for past surrogacies. I would pay for it all, of course. At least I could do" He told her, as they reached the reception, signing in before walking to the staff room.

"I'll remember that, thank you, Declan. I will see what Joey wants to do. I have to go now but you should come for dinner tonight" She replied, smiling.

"Of course, I would be honoured. It has been a while since I've seen the boys. And I need to talk to Joseph anyway" He said. She nodded and walked away.

•••

"He needs to talk to me? Did he say what about?" Joey questioned as they begin to prepare the food.

"Not a clue. Must be important and serious if he won't tell me" Lauren replied as the doorbell rang. He nodded, kissing her briefly before going to answer. It was Declan. Joey let him as the kids came rushing to him.

"Granddad!" Bradley squealed before Hayden did the same.

"Hello, boys" Declan replied, before hugging them one by one.

"Beer?" Joey asked. Declan nodded and walked into the living room. Joey walked in a few moments later with a beer for each of them and shut the door.

"Lauren said you wanted to talk to me?" Joey said, sitting down.

"Yes I do and it's not nice. As you know I've been keeping tabs on your brother since he got released from jail" Declan replied, sighing.

"I'd rather you didn't refer to him as that please" Joey replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Fight it all you want. That's what he is. Anyway, he has been in touch with someone very interesting" Declan said, sitting next to him.

"I'm listening" Joey turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Derek Branning" Declan told him. Joey's eyes widened in shock before taking another sip of beer.

"Should of known. Both are evil. You can't tell anyone Derek is about. Alice would there like a shot" Joey sighed.

"You can't tell Lauren then. You can't put her in that position, Joseph. You know how close she is to your sister" Declan proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"She's my wife. Of course I'm going to tell her, Declan" Joey said, sighing.

"Foods ready" Lauren's voice called from the kitchen.

Standing up, Joey faced Declan "I'm telling her" He repeated.


	4. Chapter 3- Prepare Your Battle Stations

Loving You Forever & A Day.

Chapter 3- Prepare Your Battle Stations.

"Boys, can you go into the living room please? Mummy will call you through when dessert is ready" Lauren said, sighing, pouring herself another glass of wine, sitting down. The three boys left the kitchen and she went to shut the door.

"So what's up? You two have barely said two words to each other all dinner" She questioned, looking at Declan and Joey.

"Are you gonna tell her or shall I?" Joey said, raising an eyebrow at his father.

"Joseph, don't do this, please" Declan sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"No Joseph, please do. The full name find is default when I'm in the room, Declan, so I'm waiting" She proclaimed, sitting down, raising an eyebrow. Joey sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her.

"You know Daniel has been released from jail?" He questioned, leaning forward, glancing at Declan.

"Yes, old news. So what's new?" She asked, crossing her legs and taking a sip of wine.

"He's working with Derek" He replied, sighing.

"What? As in Derek, Derek? My uncle Derek?" She questioned, now becoming serious.

"That's what he said, Lauren" Declan sighed, quietly.

"Sssh, a moment please, Declan. This is between me and my husband" Lauren replied, her voice going soft, leaning forward and taking Joey's hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked, smiling softly. All her harshness from a moment ago had gone.

"I want to kill them both, Lauren. You know that" He replied, as she squeezed his hand.

"Declan, can you give us a moment please and go and check on the boys ?" She asked, turning to him.

"Lauren, I don't think that's a good idea..." Declan trailed off as Joey gave him a look. He sighed and nodded, leaving the room. She walked over to Joey, putting down her glass of wine and hugged him. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling onto his lap. She sighed quietly, tucking his head under her chin.

"Derek can't touch us. It's going to be okay and Daniel isn't allowed anywhere near us unless he wants to end up back inside" She told him, kissing the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to protect you and our boys. They can't take it from me, Lauren. I'll be nothing without you" He replied, looking up at her.

"They won't. We will be fine. We always are. We just need to get Derek onside" She replied, sighing.

•••

"Declan, we are gonna call it night. I'll text you" Joey said, walking into the living room.

"Can I have a word, Lauren, please?" Declan questioned, standing up.

"It's okay. You stay in here with the boys. I won't be long" She replied, answering Joey's confused and concerned face, kissing him briefly and walked into the kitchen. Declan quickly followed.

"You know still after all this time, Joey still is funny about us having private chats" Lauren proclaimed, sighing as she closed the door.

"I know my son. He wants to protect you but he will get hurt in process. You need to protect him as well, Lauren" Declan replied, dismissing her comment.

"Of course. I know that, Declan. Now where are you going with this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He went inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys, placing them on the table.

"Think of it as a safe house. If you feel in any danger or just want to move, it's there" He replied, also pulling out a piece of paper, placing it next to the keys and walked out. She quickly picked them up and hid them.

•••

"Declan just wants what is best for you, babe" Lauren said, as she walked towards her bed, tying up her hair.

"I know but I'm 35 years old. I can take care of myself, Lo" Joey replied, pulling back the bed covers so she could get in. She climbed in, snuggling close to him. He kissed her hair and her neck, whilst lightly touching her arm, with the back of his hand, creating goosebumps. She knew that move. She narrowed her eyes, turning to him.

"I thought we were on a sex ban?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Yeah then I thought screw that, I need my wife too much" He replied, cradling her face and kissed her, pushing her head and body into the pillows and mattress, his body covering hers.

"You do realise I'm not on the pill?" She said, pulling away.

"I'm sure we have a condom some where" He replied, kissing her neck.

"Now, I feel 18 again. Let me find one. I don't want you throwing this back in my face" She told him, pushing him away and moving to her bedside table, finding a packet of condoms but sighed, seeing that they passed their sell by date. She showed him it but he took it from her and chucked the box aside, pushing her back into the pillows.

"You said that.." She said, her voice trailing.

"I know what I said but I was being selfish. I am scared. But that's what doctors are for. You're my wife and if you want a daughter, I'm gonna give you one because I want one just as much as you. I mean, two of you? Blessing and a curse!" He replied, smirking. She scoffed, slapping his arm before kissing him again.

The kiss gradually turned deeper, the atmosphere in the room changing somehow. Joey rolled Lauren under him, his fingers tilting her chin as he pulled away from her lips and focused on the skin of her neck. She gasped as his free hand moved her pyjama shorts and panties to the side, stroking her up and down, his thumb focusing on working her core in time with his hand movements.

He pushed both her knees to her chest as he pushed himself into her, both of them moaning at the angle as he shifted his hips. Holding onto her knees, her hands gripping at the bedsheets, he started to thrust in and out of her a slow and leisurely pace being set between them. Bringing one hand down from her knee and between them, he again started to roll in and out of her, in time with his thrusts and soon her orgasm sent her flying over the edge...

"What did Declan say to you earlier?" Joey asked, as they laid in after love bliss, Lauren laying on his chest. He lightly traced a pattern on her arm as he spoke.

"He wants to make sure I'm protecting you as well as you protecting me. That's all" She replied, looking up at him, giving him a small smile, deciding not to mention the safe house, not yet anyway.

"He worries too much" He sighed, tightening his arms around her.

"Yes, about you. You are his son at the end of the day" She told him, sighing.

"I know, I know but to Derek, I'm his. This isn't gonna be pretty, babe" He proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can handle my Uncle Derek, Joe. Don't worry too much, please" She said, leaning up to kiss him.

•••

Lauren was putting her coat on the next morning when a crash came from the living room. She rushed into it, to see a brick had been through the window.

"Lauren, are you okay? Where are the boys?" Joey questioned, rushing into the living room.

"They are in the kitchen. It's okay" She replied, sighing, picking up the brick. He sighed and rushed out of the house, looking around for someone, anyone it could be. He couldn't see Derek or Daniel. He swallowed loudly and walked back unaware the culprit wasn't Derek or his brother, in fact it was Lauren's because around the corner from their house, leaning against the wall, was an out of breath Oscar.


End file.
